


Life choices

by SlytherinSnape93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severus Snape Has a Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinSnape93/pseuds/SlytherinSnape93
Summary: Some choices we make can haunt us even years after we made them...Erica knows it well, because during her fourth year she had to make a very hard choice...A choice that still hurts her now, three years after the war against Voldemort.Snerica. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry Potter Fic





	Life choices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hurt_comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurt_comfort/gifts).



> Warning this story contains mentions of rape, and abortion… If you're sensitive and against this particular topic you can go somewhere more safer …
> 
> If not, welcome !
> 
> I hope you like this story!

" I think abortion is wrong. Its murder, and I can't understand why a woman would willingly kill her child! " said Hermione, her voice raised slightly.

Erica tensed and Severus, who was sitting on the sofa next to her, noticed the way his fiancee flinched at the words 'abortion' and 'murder' and the way her eyes darkened for a moment before she replied

" I don't agree Mione, what if the mother has been raped, or she is too young to have a child and her parents don't want her to be pregnant? " she asked carefully and Severus noticed the slight tremor in her voice.

Hermione Granger didn't seem to notice her friends tone, nor her eyes, that were glistening with unshed tears but Ron noticed it and tried to repair the situation.

" Ehm Herm … I think Erica is right… " she tried to speak but Hermione cut him off .

" She could give birth to her child and give him in adoption, if she truly doesn't want a child.

But killing a human being before its even born!

It's inhuman, and I think that all the women that abort their child are murders and should end up in prison, no matter what happened to them! It's wrong!"

Erica sighed softly rising to her feet, her expression cold as her tone

" So if the mother was raped, she should go to prison?

If the mother was too young to have a child and she aborted it, she should go to prison?

Even if she had thought about giving the child in adoption and a situation arose and made that decision impossible for her to do ?

You don't know what it is like, to make a choice that will haunt you forever …"

Erica was yelling now as tears filled her eyes, but she couldn't cry, not in front of her friends.

Hermione looked at Erica confused " Erica …" but the woman turned away abruptly and took Severus arm before dragging him to the door

" I think we should go Severus … It's almost dinner time … bye Ron!" she turned again towards her friend who were staring at her worriedly.

Severus was looking at her seriously, and she knew what that stare meant.

But she couldn't tell him ' Not now anyway …' she thought as they both exited from her friends house.

Once the door was closed Ron turned towards his girlfriend " Mione … I think you hurt Erica …"

the girl stared at him confused " What do you mean Ronald … I only exposed my opinion and then she began to yell at me … I don't understand why she had to say those things …"

Ron sighed " You were always the observant one Hermione … but you hadn't noticed what she was saying, how she was saying those things, and her pained expression… I think those examples she made… weren't mere examples… the last things she said …"

Hermione finally caught on what her boyfriend was saying and gasped " You think that she …" Hermione felt immediately sick

" I'm an idiot …" she muttered when Ron wrapped her in his arms " No, you're not … you are just a little bossy when something hits you as wrong … but I love you for this …" he told her softly kissing her lips.

Erica was walking fast, and even Severus couldn't keep up with her

" Erica, can you slow down ? I can't keep up with you, if you are walking so fast !"

The man noticed that Erica had her arms wrapped around herself in a protective embrace and she was shaking, but not for the cold( after all they were in spring, and the weather was hot even at 6 PM), he appareled right in front of her making her stop dead on her tracks

" Erica, I know that what Granger was saying made you angry but, your reaction has been a little too strong and… "

Erica looked at him, and Severus gasped as he saw the tears streaming down her face " you know nothing Severus … Go home and wait for me … I need to do something …" then she apparated away leaving Severus alone.

Erica appeared in Hogsmade and slowly made her way towards Hogwarts, the castle seemed even more menacing, after the war against Voldemort ended three years before.

Erica Entered the great hall were another figure was waiting for her " Sorry for the delay, Poppy… but I was talking to Hermione and Ron … " the mediwitch smiled and nodded

" No problem Erica, lets go visit her …" the two women made their way to the school yard and went towards the black lake.

Severus was worried, Erica had apparated away more than an hour ago and she still hadn't returned, he had made dinner for them in the meantime.

Severus realized that something bad had happened to his fiancee, or she wouldn't have reacted in such a way, then he remembered what she had yelled at Hermione _' You don't know how it is… To make a choice that will haunt you forever!'_

Severus sighed softly " what is the choice you had to do Erica ?" he asked himself softly and in that moment the front door opened revealing Erica who smiled softly but sadly when she met Severus's gaze

" I think I'll skip dinner … i'm tired…" she sighed softly but Severus wasn't having none of that

" I believe we're in for a long talk Erica … "

The girl shook her head while she ascended the stairs, Severus on tow " we've nothing to talk about Sev … Really, can't you just let it go?

We'll talk in the morning… now I want to go to bed…" she growled softly but Severus trapped her between the wall and his body

" You're not going anywhere until you tell me what happened today Erica!

I'm not letting you escape, you are the woman I love and I won't have you closing your self off… not to me !" he growled taking her face with his hand and facing her to look at him.

Erica stared at him at first angrily but when she saw the worry, the sadness and the hurt in his black obsidian eyes she finally broke.

Her eyes filled with tears and she began to sob " You'll hate me … I can't … Severus … I've done something terrible when i was in fourth year …" Severus hugged Erica tightly to his chest

" Tell me … I promise I won't judge you … "

Erica took a breath and said " You know that my relatives hated me …

My uncle, he was the most violent, he would beat me and whip me… but during the summer after my third year at Hogwarts, he began to look at me in a different and more creepy way, I didn't like it … he would come near me and touch me inappropriately, I hated it even more than when he beat me… Until one night in mid July he entered my room and he … he …"

Erica couldn't bring herself to continue, but Severus didn't need her to.

He understood what that swine had done to her and he felt rage towards the man.

Erica took a long breath before continuing " He finished and went to sleep, leaving me on the bed.

After that night he avoided me, he didn't even beat me… and i was relived… I went to Hogwarts thinking that year was going to be a normal one…

But as September went by I began to notice some changes in me that made me go to madame Pompfrey and she told me … I was expecting a child…

I was scared … I was too young to have a kid and I was even more scared because i knew who the father was, but eventually i thought about giving the child in adoption, anonimously, once it was born …"

Severus stared at Erica sadly waiting for her to continue " for a few weeks I thought that I could do it, when i was three months along I went for a check up with Poppy and she told me I was expecting a girl, I was so happy …

I felt like nothing wrong could ever happen to take that happiness away from me …

Until my name came out of the goblet and every one in the school started thinking I was the one who put it in the goblet.

I realized I had to compete, but I had to do it without the child.

People were already whispering nasty things behind my back, and if they knew I was pregnant, they would come to the conclusion that I had placed my name in the goblet in order to get rid of the child I had inside …

I couldn't let that happen… so I made the only decision that at the time seemed the most logical …" Erica felt her heart clench as she prepared to tell Severus the rest, but he beat her to it

" You got rid of her… of your child …" there was no judgment in those words, and she looked into his eyes expecting to see hatred, and disgust.

But Severus was looking at her with understanding, love and empathy.

She hugged him, bursting in to tears as finally all the hurt and grief she had bottled up in those years came rushing out of her.

Severus just hugged her back letting her cry on his chest, murmuring words of comfort in her ear " I told Poppy what i was going to do, expecting her to try and stop me, but she agreed.

She went to you, because she needed a particular potion for that purpose …"

Severus eyes widened as he remembered " Poppy told me it was commissioned by a doctor from St. Mungos when in reality it was meant …" he muttered softly feeling ill.

" For me … yes … I'm sorry I had to keep this from you but you hated me in that period and i was sure you would come to the worst conclusion …"

Erica muttered softly ashamed, but Severus took her face in his hands

"I understand Erica, I'm not mad at you… You were the victim … the only one I hate is your Uncle …

He was the one who raped you … He put you in this position in the first place…

As you told me, you were planning to give the child in adoption once the pregnancy was over, but you had to terminate it…

There was nothing else you could have done… I know you never let yourself truly grief for your daughter's loss, between the war, Voldemort, and the horcruxes you hadn't time to do it .

But I wan't you to know you're not alone, you'll never be Erica …

I know the decision you made was hurtful, but it was the right choice to do…

You will feel rotten for a while, but I'm here if you need me. I love you Erica . " he said taking her face in his hands and kissing her forehead softly as he brought her to bed, laying her on the covers and laying beside her caressing her face " I love you Severus …." she said before falling asleep and the man smiled before kissing her lips " I love you too Erica…".

A month later

Erica wasn't feeling good, she was throwing up in the bathroom, while Severus was caressing her back comfortingly.

Once Erica stopped to wrench she stood up going to wash her mouth " Sorry, I woke you Sev …" she said and the man smiled softly

" You're not feeling well Erica and its my duty to take care of you until you are… now i'll prepare you a potion for your stomach and …" but Erica smiled

" I don't need a potion for this sickness Severus … It could endanger the child …oooppsss …"

Erica covered her mouth with a hand feigning surprise while Severus eyes widened

" Can you repeat please ? … Have you said the word 'child'? Erica … you are … pregnant?"

Erica nodded with a sweet smile taking his hand and placing it in the small bulge of her abdomen.

Severus smiled and hugged her kissing her deeply " I'm going to be a father… I love you Erica …"

Erica smiled as he carried her bridal stile in their bedroom kissing her passionately.

After she had revealed him about her unborn child, they had gone to visit the place she was buried, and a week later Hermione came to their house with Ron to apologize for the terrible things she had said and Erica told her the truth.

Hermione had felt bad for her when she heard the whole story she told Erica that she was sorry for trying to force her opinion on her friend, considering what Erica had to suffer.

Erica closed her eyes with a contented sigh as she enjoyed her soon to be husband's attentions and returned them with the same amount of love and care.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write a story set in Erica's 4th year about what happened, and the choices she had to make.  
> Hope you like this story!


End file.
